Fitting Room
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: Desmond is in need of new pants. Shaun is given the task of taking him to the mall to purchase some. So the historian decides to add some fun by having Desmond try on a pair of woman's jeans. After seeing how the young man looks in them, the jokes on the Brit! -yaoi- Des/Shaun


**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft**

* * *

He was rather surprised they were ok with the idea. But then again, just by looking at the pair he wore, they could tell he was in desperate need of new jeans. He sighed deeply, however, as his narrowed gaze trailed over to the quiet British man driving them to the nearest mall. He eyed him for a few seconds, soon growing bored as it appeared Shaun was not gong to do anything, tearing his gaze from him and looking out the window, watching the scenery go by. Shaun had been in a snappy mood that morning. Maybe getting out would do them both good? However relaxing they'd wish the trip could be, they knew they would both have to stay on high alert.

It wasn't too long they arrived at the mall, pulling in and finding a parking space relatively close by the main entrance to the store the younger of the two chose. They locked the car, both walking side by side and acting as casually as they could, not wanting to bring attention to themselves. Shaun walked briskly and with a straight posture, were as Desmond, he had his hands dug in the pockets of his old jeans, back slightly slouched as he walked with a rather famine gait, soon managing to walk slightly ahead of the other. A sly grin came to Shaun's face as he watched the way the younger walked, his eyes flickering to the other's ass for a for rather long seconds.

Entering the store, they searched around, Shaun being the one to spot the section where men's jeans were. Pointing it out to him, Desmond lead the way, a grateful smile forming as he walked up to the many neatly lined rows of shelves all holding brand new jeans. Shaun stood back and watched, keeping his eyes open and trained on their surroundings as Desmond happily picked out a few different pairs to try on. Upon finding a rather healthy selection, they walked up to the fitting rooms. "I'll wait for you right out here. If you should happen to need anything." he grinned, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall behind him, facing the fitting room they had been directed to by an employee.

Desmond raised a brow, before a light blush came to his face. Without saying anything, he opened the door and stepped in, hastily locking the thin door behind himself. Turning to the mirror, he side, rather surprised at how pale he was. Shaking his head, he set the piles of folded jeans on the bench, proceeding to undo his old pair and pushing them down, kicking his shoes off in the process. Once stripped of the old pair, he reached for the new pair on the top of the pile, unfolding them and slipping them on. He smiled as he examined himself in the mirror, trying to decide if that style was alright on him. He slowly frowned as he saw that, even though they were the same size as his old pair, he noticed they were rather big around his waist. Lifting his hoodie up, he frowned even more as he saw how thin he had became as of late. With a sigh, he release his hoodie, slipping out the the pants and trying on the next one, finding the same problem.

Growling, he took them off and turned around, unlocking the door and cracking it open only enough to pier out, "Shaun? Can you bring me the same style as these, but a size smaller?" he held the first pair out to the other.

Shaun blinked, looking up from the magazine he had been reading. Brow raised at the question, the closed the magazine and got to his feet, walking up to him and taking the pair. Looking at the size written on the tag, he looked to him again, "Smaller?"

Desmond couldn't help as his face heated up, hiding back in the fitting room once more, "Yes, please."

Shaun stared at the now closed and locked door, head to the side slightly. Looking down to the pair of pants in his hands once more, he sighed, walking out casually and over to the shelf they were just at, "Alright. Just sit tight, mate." He smiled as Desmond thanked him, folding the pair and returning them only having he remember what the style was, as well as the next size down. Upon finding them, he picked them up, smiling even wider as he made his way back towards the fitting room.

He wasn't sure what made him, but he stopped, looking to his right at the return cart. Walking up to it, he skimmed his eyes over the articles of clothing quickly. Not finding anything in particular, he shrugged, turning and walking back towards the fitting room. Once more he stopped, glancing over and spotting a shelf of jeans that were tight, hip huggers. He looked up at the tag, seeing that they were woman's jeans.

Glancing down to the pair he had in his hand, then to the door of the fitting room where Desmond was waiting patiently, a large grin came to his face. Unfolding and throwing the pair in his hand over his shoulder, he walked up to the shelf, picking around until he found the pair that would be close to Desmond's size, taking it in hand and making his way over to the fitting rooms once more.

Desmond began to wonder if Shaun had gotten lost or something, about to put on his old pair to go look for him when a soft knock came from the door to his changing room, causing him to jump slightly. Turning to unlock the door, Desmond smiled, thanking Shaun while taking the pants offered to him, slightly curious about the extra pair flung over his shoulder. Shrugging it off, he closed the door, forgetting to lock it as he turned back to the mirror, slipping the new pair on.

Once he pulled them up past his knees was when it sunk in that there was something wrong. They were tight around his thighs. _Really_ tight. Struggling a little, he sighed in victory as he managed to pull them up and over his hips, brow raised as they clung to his body, barely covering his hips. It was when he tried to fasten them, did he begin to think Shaun brought him the wrong pair, for he couldn't even get the sipper up without causing great harm to himself. "Shaun? I think there's something wrong with the pair you brought me..." Desmond's voice was low, brow raised as he continued to struggle with the jeans.

Too caught up in the battle with the pants, Desmond didn't notice when the door slid open, nor did he see the reflection in the mirror as Shaun snuck in, gently shutting the door behind himself ans quietly throwing the lock. It wasn't until a hand to his right shoulder and arm around his waist, lifting his hoodie up and feeling his bare stomach did a surprised curse slip past slightly parted lips. Pushed against the mirror, Desmond held his arms up to brace himself, now pushed flush against the glass. Looking over his right shoulder, he hissed, "Shaun!? What the hell are you-!"

Shaun, however, was staring at Desmond's backside, grinning widely as he licked his lips, "I like this pair. They fit your body nicely."

Face flushed, Desmond began struggling against the strong hold against him, "Shaun! This isn't the place for this! Let me go and get me the _right_ pair, please?" he growled, teeth tightly clenched as he glared at the man's grinning reflection.

"Any place will work. I must say, these jeans _really_ fit your body. Every curve. Perfectly." he purred, hand trailing up and tracing his abs.

Desmond still struggled, going red in the face as he felt his member twitch at the touches to his abs, and the hot breath to his ear. "S-Shaun, someone will hear us!?"

The Brit took Desmond's right earlobe between his teeth, kneading the flesh gently, "Then you best keep quiet, mate." he breathed huskily, hand trailing down to the front of his still undone pants. He grinned against the flesh he had captured in his mouth as his fingertips brushed against the others already forming erection, the bulge managing to free itself from the low rise of the jeans. With a devious smirk, Shaun took the hardening flesh in hand, running his hand from the tip to the base a few times, bringing his palm over the tip every so often.

Desmond bit back a moan, head tilting back as his hips thrust into the other's hand without thought, a hiss coming from Desmond's lips as the tip of his erection tapped the cold surface of the mirror he was still being held against. Steam began to form around his hands and face, the glass beginning to fog up from his breaths as they began to grow heavier the more Shaun picked his pace up. Desmond soon found himself completely pressed flush against the mirror, hissing as the cold glass made contact with his heated body. Shaun had also pushed himself fully against Desmond, the younger man being able to feel the other's growing erection against his back side, the jeans barely covering his ass.

Shaun's breath soon began picking up, hitching a couple of times as his hips automatically thrust against Desmond's backside, earning muffled sounds as both men put their power of self control to the test, keeping all their noises confined. Desmond bit his lower lip to help aid in his battle for self control, eyes shut tight as he held back a moan. Suddenly, breaths were held and motions were ceased when a tentative knock came from the door, a young woman' voice sounding coming through the wood, "Sir? Is everything alright in there?"

Shaun smirked as he licked the other shell of Desmond's ear, causing the younger to curse under his breath and shudder, "Y-yeah. I-I'm fine!" he waited, praying that he sounded convincing enough for her to leave.

After a second, the young woman spoke again, "Alright." The sounds of her high heels on the carpet indicated she had left.

Sighing deeply with relief, Desmond rest his forehead against the glass once more. However, his break was shortly lived as Shaun's lips returned to his neck, his hand stroking him once again only with renewed strength and speed, causing him to throw his head back in a silent scream of pleasure. "Shit, Shaun!" He hissed, hips driving against his backside with no mercy, pushing him against the mirror almost painfully.

The small, confined room began to grow suffocating as their motions increased, Desmond's orgasm building and reaching his end. The entire surface of the mirror had become fogged, moisture beginning to bead up and slid down, mixing with Desmond's sweat as his palms, face, and stomach smeared it all over the now heated surface. "S-Shaun, I'm about to come." he warned breathlessly. Nodding, the Brit pulled Desmond away from the mirror, turning him around and pushing him against the glass once more. Without a word, he kneeled down, taking the younger man's leaking erection deeply in his mouth. Desmond tilted his head back against the mirror, his damp hair only adding more moisture the the surface. Groaning in the back of his throat, Desmond's hips locked, spending himself in Shaun's mouth, the older of the two swallowing all tracing of evidence.

Legs growing weak, Desmond leaned against the mirror, panting deeply as he looked down at Shaun, who was smirking up at him while licking his lips. Standing upright, the Brit brought his lips to Desmond's, the soon-to- be-Assassin being able to taste himself as lips parted and tongues met.

Breaking apart, Shaun helped Desmond out of the tight jeans with a grin, handing him the pair he had set on the bench after sneaking in. Eyes narrowed, Desmond snatched the pair from him, slipping them on and looking in the mirror, growling under his breath as he wasn't able to get s full view due to it still being foggy.

Liking how they felt though, Desmond told Shaun he would get those ones. Shaun chuckled deeply, placing a kiss to Desmond's cheek, "Come on then. We've been in this bloody mall long enough. We're pushing our luck, really. Lets just buy these already and leave, shall we?" Desmond said nothing, but nodded his reply, releasing another sigh as he pulled the new pair off, dressing himself in his old jeans once more and gently folded the pair he planed to buy. It was just as they were walking out that his eyes trailed to the woman's pair discarded on the bench, a grin coming to his lips.

They ended up buying the woman's pair of jeans, as well as the correct men's pair as well.

End~


End file.
